


Must be a dream....

by buckytrashandkylotrash



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 400+ or so words, blood mention, but literally so short, force sensitive reader, im just starting at writing so sorry :-(, sorry this sucks, this is also super short, ummm - Freeform, ummm idk how to tag, you break into starkiller base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytrashandkylotrash/pseuds/buckytrashandkylotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader (aka YOU) meets kylo after breaking into starkiller base (bc ur a weirdo) and well..... it's so short I apologize in advance omg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be a dream....

You and your friend, Ann, managed to sneak onto starkiller base. How you got past their security? That's for a later date.You weren't working for the resistance, no, you were neutral. You did like sneaking around though... No time for backstories right now, though. You were in Starkiller fricking base. You saw there were windows that showed the stars and planets, and you got a bit distracted. A stormtrooper in silver armor came up to you, and questioned who you were. You chuckled nervously and looked around, you were in the main area. Seconds later, a stoic red haired guy appears. He glares at you. The stormtrooper sighs and says "I'm Captain Phasma, and this is General Hux. Now what are you doing here?" You panic, "Umm, what?" Phasma starts to seem hostile even though you can't see her face. Hux crossed his arms impatiently saying, "We should just take them captive and consult with Snoke." Your eyes widened, you had heard of Snoke and he would surely order your death! Ann tugs your sleeve nervously, as the infamous Kylo Ren is gliding towards you. For a reason unknown to you, you sigh in relief. He storms up and growls, "This girl is force-sensitive." You double-take. "Huh?!" Ren glares at you. You say, "Why else would I be here? Silly me." You knock on your head and giggle. Hux looks unamused and Phasma has already begun talking to someone else. Kylo tells you to follow him, and you do so, dragging Ann along as well. You find yourself wondering, how could this be real? This must be a dream...right?

Moments later, you find yourself at Kylos quarters. He says you will share with him, and Ann can get the one next door. He lets Ann in, and you leads you to the main control room."Wait, can Ann come in here too?", You question as he locks the door. He nods, "Yes. Whenever there aren't blood splatters." Your heart rate picks up. "W-what?!" You had heard of the Knight of Rens supposed rage, but... blood splatters? Did he really kill people so violently their blood splattered? He exhales loudly, "I can hear you." You rush back to him, feeling flustered. He removes his helmet, and you are shocked. He has dark hair, a long face, and he's... beautiful. He completely ignores you and your thoughts, and presses some buttons. You grin smugly as you remember you stored candy in your pocket earlier! You pull out a lollipop and start snacking. As you're sucking, Kylo coughs awkwardly. You notice a soft flush on his face. "Can you stop that?" You snicker, and everything goes black..

You roll over, groaning, and hiding your eyes from the light. Trying to collect your thoughts, you remember what just occurred. You smiled softly and drifted back into unconsciousness, hoping to have another dream like that....

**Author's Note:**

> ok. so. this was actually a dream i had and my heart broke when i woke up and I actually dont know anyOne named ann but here u go. also i am doing this mobile so sorry the formatting prob sucks.


End file.
